


[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #30

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [18]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 친밀한 절망





	[판윙(역아고)/AU] 오래된 전축 #30

# 30

 

***

현대인은

기계적일 수록

편하다.

모든 것은 이미

정해져 있고

그것을 잘

따르기만 하면,

별 다른 문제 없이

그렇게

하루가

지나고

 

일생이

끝난다.

마치, 사용설명서를

읽고 따르는 기계처럼

그렇게

그런데

그건

인간이

아니지

***

 

 

<지훈 POV>

 

요즘,

안 오네.

그룹이 리팩활동 중이라고 들은 것 같다.

냉장고 문에 붙은 음방 시간표들.

엠카, 인가, 뮤뱅, 더쇼, 심케...

처음에는 이게 다 뭐야, 와. 이렇게 많아? 라고 했지만.

인터넷으로 찾아본 아이돌의 세계는 광범위하고 깊다.

말마따나 아이돌이 없으면 연예계의 일이 절반은 줄지도. 흠.

걔 중에서도 관린이가 있는 그룹은 인기가 아주 많은 듯해서,

벌써 데뷔 정규1집과 유닛미니앨범, 리팩활동의 앨범판매량을 합쳐서,

밀리언셀러 카운트다운이 인터넷 여기저기서 올라가고 있었다.

처음에는 마냥 신기하고, 멋지고, 자랑스러운 그런 느낌이 들다가.

문득,

어김없이

 

 

찾아왔다.

괴물이.

 

***

 

계기는 사소하게.

티비로 애들이 나오는 음악방송을 보다가, 중간에 미니팬미팅.

짧게 질문과 응답이 오고가고, 마지막에 인사하던 중. 관린이가,

"팬여러분들~ 사랑해요~."

하고, 하트뿅뿅.

.

갑자기,

숨이 막힌듯.

어지러워져서,

티비를 끄고,

침대에 누웠다.

 

 

오래된,

친밀한

어둠이

다시

찾아온 걸 깨달아서.

 

 

난

기쁘고,

 

절망했다.

 

***

 

<관린 POV>

 

[수고하셨습니다아~] / [수고하셨습니다아~]

오늘도, 열일. 끝.

아아, 피고온.

회사숙소로 형들과 함께 돌아오고, 다들 자기 방으로 들어가던 중.

문득,

생각이 나서.

전화를 했다.

수화음.

계속 돼.

..

안 받네.

이 시간대면 집에 있을텐데.

흐음.

[저, 다녤형. 지훈형 전화돼요?]

[어? 지훈이? 왜, 갑자기. 전화 할일 있어?]

[어, 아니. 그건 아니고, 그냥. 그냥.]

다녤형의 눈빛이 의아하더니, 알 수 없게 변했다.

[뭐, 한 번 해보지.]

역시나,

받지 않는 전화.

[자나 본데?]

[벌써?]

[얘 가끔 이래, 얘랑 내가 대학교 같이 있을때도...]

다녤형의 얼굴이 갑자기,

굳더니.

눈동자는 오른쪽 위로,

옛날.

생각이 난 듯.

[...내가 한 번 가봐야겠다.]

에?

[형, 지금 가요? 지훈형집.]

[어, 그냥 좀. 갔다올게.]

뭐야,

뭐야.

[나도 갈래.]

[넌 볼 일도 없잖아. 그냥 여기 있어. 오늘 피곤할텐데.]

[나, 안 피곤해.]

다녤형이 나를 잠시 보더니,

[뭐, 알겠다. 민현형한테 말하고, 같이 가자.]

그렇게, 우리는

다시

저녁즈음의 거리로 나섰다.

 

***

 

(띵동)

(띵동)

아무리 울려도, 대답이 없는 문.

[지금 어디 갔을까?]

[아니, 걘 집-학교-집-학교. 그건 대학생시절부터 변한게 없어.  
내가 그 때 여기저기 데리고 다니지 않았으면, 아마 죽을때까지 그랬을거다.]

그러고 보니, 나.

지훈형 옛날. 아무 것도 몰라.

어?

나, 생각보다.

몰라.

형에 대해서.

...뭐지?

이 기분은.

다녤형을 쏘아보듯이 쳐다봤다.

다녤형은, 내가 모르는 지훈형을 알고 있지.

그건, 내가

어쩔 수 없는 것. 하지만,

그래도...

이 기분은,

알 수 없다.

 

 

***

 

다시 전화를 걸어봐도,

받지 않는.

다녤형이 다시 문을 두드린다.

[학교에 있는 거 아니야?]

[얘 스케줄 안 변해. 천하의 지루한 놈. 아마, 지금 이러는 건..]

다녤형이 잠시, 생각에 잠기더니.

[...그냥 가자.]

[에?]

[조금 시간을 주면 될지도 모르겠지.]

잠깐, 잠깐.

[무슨 말이야?]

[그건 알 거 없고. 그런게 있어. 가자, 관린아. 이미 많이 늦었다.  
내일 준비해야지.]

돌아갈 채비를 갖추는 다녤형.

나도, 나. 나...

..

아니.

[아니.]

뒤돌아가던 다녤형이 잠시,

멈추더니.

나를 다시 돌아보면서 내뱉는다.

[뭐라고?]

이럴 때는,

다녤형이

너무나 무서운 것.

[관린아, 뭐라고 했어?]

...으윽.

[저, 아니에요. 저, 어...]

[하고 싶은 말 있으면, 하고. 아니면 가만히 있어.]

으, 으..

[둘 중 암것도 못하겠다면, 그냥 따라와.]

...

이것도, 그런 걸까. 순간Moment.

지성형이 가르쳐준 거. 삶에 있어서,

우리가 하는 아주 작은 선택들. 그것들이 모여서,

인생을 만든다.

 

 

나는,

나는, 여기서

어떤 선택을.

잠시.

그리고,

나는

.

..

...

[다녤형.]

다시 돌아가던 다녤형이 다시 돌아보면서, 짜증난듯.

[하고 싶은 말 있나.]

[네.]

[그럼 해.]

[지금 무슨 일인지. 알고 싶어요, 저.]

[니가 뭔데?]

[네?]

[이건 나랑 지훈이 일이고. 넌 알 것 없어.]

그으런..

[아니요. 저도 알아야겠어요.]

[왜?]

[왜냐면... 왜냐하면.. 지훈형 일이잖아요.]

[그래서?]

[네?]

[니가 지훈형 일에 무슨 관련이 있는데?]

그으건...

[나, 지훈형. 어,]

나.

...뭐지?

[지훈형, 이랑 나... 친하잖아요.]

[친해?]

[네. 친해요.]

[친구야?]

[...어. 아마, 그럴... 거야.]

다녤형이 알 수 없다는 듯, 고개를 잠시 갸우뚱.

[선생이랑 친구먹었냐.]

[아니, 그건 아닌데. 우리, 우리...]

우리...

뭐지.

[우리... 친해. 형이랑, 나. 잘 맞아.]

[니가 그냥 착각하는 거 아니고? 너만 그렇게 생각하는 거 아냐?  
지훈이 걔, 옛날부터 그랬어. 주변사람들 착각하게 하지.  
어떤 식으로든. 걔는, 중간이 없거든. 그래서, 문제가 많았... 아니다.  
내가 할 얘기는 아니지.]

지금, 뭐야.

말할려다가, 또.

나만,

모르지.

내 심장이 다시, 두근.

이건,

뭐지.

...질투? 화났어, 나?

왜?

[아무튼, 나중에. 나중에 하고, 우선 지금은 가자. 관린아.  
너무 늦었다.]

아, 잠깐.

맞아, 나.

[나, 열쇠있어.]

다녤형이 잠시, 멈췄다가.

믿을 수 없다는 듯한 목소리로.

[열쇠에? 나도 없는데.]

어, 의문의1승.

나는, 다녤형한테 이겼다는 묘한 감정을 느끼면서.

내 폰에 걸어둔 열쇠를 꺼냈다.

[니 폰에 달아놨나.]

[어, 이거.]

중요해.

자신있게, 열쇠를 넣고.

돌리...

찰칵, 하고.

열렸던 느낌이.

아냐.

돌려지지 않아.

순간, 느꼈다.

 

 

가깝게 느껴졌던, 그의 집이.

아득하게,

멀어진.

내가 알고 있었던, 지훈형에 대한 모든 것들이.

흔들

리기 시작했다.

 

***

 

[뭐야, 안 열리는구만.]

[아니, 이럴리가 없는데. 이거, 나. 며칠 전까지만 해도. 됐어. 진짜야. 이거.]

허둥지둥, 나는 알 수 없는 패배감을 느끼면서 변명한다.

[...됐고. 우선 가자. 늦었고.  
빨리 안 돌아가면 민현형도 화나니까. 그건 나도 감당 못해.]

...그렇게, 나는.

한 번의 선택을 했고.

돌아가면서, 열리지 않은 문을 자꾸

보았으면서도, 나는. 그때는 알지 못했다.

앞으로,

꽤나 오랫동안

그 문이,

열리지 않을 거란걸.

 

***

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

중반부를 돈건가요?

누구한테 물어보는거지...?


End file.
